1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impression mold and, more particularly, to an impression mold which may give a variable impression applied to pavements or walls simply by interchanging a detachable segment for another one.
2. Description of Prior Art
It can be found that some paths, e.g. sidewalks, were paved with brick. Due to their shapes and colors, these brick blocks may compose a pavement which is less variable in color and pattern on the top. Bunches of weeds may appear between the blocks and, particularly, the pavement may become depressed everywhere either by traffic or by rainstorm.
Further, FIG. 1 shows an impression mode for giving a raised impression to a continuous concrete pavement before the paving material becomes hard. Because the mode is an integral unit, it is necessary to make a lot of modes of such type for different patterns in the impressions. Furthermore, the impression mode usually results in many small cavities in the resulting impression because of the air gathered in the mode.
The object of the present invention is to provide an impression mold which may give a variable impression applied to pavements or walls simply by interchanging a detachable segment for another one.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an impression mold which may result in no small cavity in the resulting impression by expelling the air in the mold out from the vents positioned in the main body and detachable segment of the mold.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.